


Gamer boy Jeong Yunho

by SanSeonghwasPeaches



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Jeong Yunho, Shy Jeong Yunho, Sub Jeong Yunho, jeong yunho dom, kang yeosang feature, switch - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSeonghwasPeaches/pseuds/SanSeonghwasPeaches
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Gamer boy Jeong Yunho

You loved to tease Yunho. The expressions he made were the funniest. It was was a typical night Yunho was playing overwatch while you were on your phone, passing time. Yunho had been at it for a couple of hours now and hadn’t paid attention to you at all. Growing bored, you decided to test him. 

You let out a sigh to see his reaction. Immediately Yunho looked away from the screen in worry. “W-what’s wrong baby?”he asked concerned while looking back as to not get killed. You could hear head Yeosang on the other end screaming at him to cover him while he goes to capture the flag. “Nothing..”, you hummed. 

Yunho looking back in concern, “are you sure baby?” You let out a little giggle, “yes baby, I’m sure”. You let him continue to play for another ten minutes before you let out another sigh. This time Yunho didn’t look away from the screen. Your eyes squinted at him, “is his game really that important” you thought to yourself. 

You set down your phone and crawled on all fours to his desk sitting down right between his legs. Yunho startled a bit looked down and chuckled briefly trying to see what you were up to. As you sat on your knees, you slowly started to move your hands up his thighs. You could see Yunho’s eyes widening as he licked his lips. Muting the mic he looks down at you, ”what are you doing there baby?” 

Your hands reaching his hips you give a squeeze, “oh nothing baby.” An evil grin on your face as Yunho replied to Yeosang on the other end. “Yea, yea I’m here Yeo, where you at?” You proceeded to move to the next stage of your teasing by slowly reaching your hands up the back of Yunho’s shirt and then gently scratching down his back. 

Yunho visibly shudders bitting his lower lip. “Babyyy, what are you up tooooo” he dragged. You hummed in response, ”nothing baby keep playing.” Yunho was hesitant at first but continued playing. You lowered your head gently and bit through his shorts. “Bay-byyyy, what the hell?” He said startled, scooting back a bit. “Do you want me to stop?” You asked puppy eyed. That’s when you felt him twitch under you. You looked up at him grinning. 

“N-no...” he hesitated.   
“Ok, then, keep. Playing.” Your ordered. Yunho followed your directions and continued playing. You began to slowly put pressure on his dick through his basketball shorts. The slick fabric making it easy to move around. Yunho’s breath faltered a bit as he kept looking down to see what you were doing. “Uhn-uhh baby, keep playing or I’ll stop.” You teased. Yunho gulped and did as your ordered but still kept peeking down at you time to time. 

“Baby, stand up please” you directed. Yunho a bit confused did as you demanded. You gently tugged his shorts down revealing his throbbing member. “Mmm” you mumbled. “Sit down baby”. Yunho complied. You gently took him into your hand and began to slowly stroke him. His precum already starting to leak, you bent down to lick it off. Yunho’s thigh began to quiver in anticipation. You heard Yeo again on the other line and looked up to Yunho’s full gaze on you. 

“Baby, if you don’t keep playing I’ll stop. Don’t lose the game and answer Yeosang please.” You said pouting. Yunho returned back to the game. And you began to sink down on his member, slowly pulling it back out. Yunho letting out a deep sigh, leg still trembling. “Yunho, yo yunho! You there? You good?” Yeosang began questioning his silence on the other end. “Uh yea, yea no, I’m go-ood” he stuttered as you put him back in your mouth tongue swirling around his tip. 

You continued to tease him and stroke him while he let out a strew of curses beneath his breath. “Fuck, fu-ck, fuu-ck.” You couldn’t tell if it was the game or you making him curse until you felt his hand reach down and tangle in your hair. “Yeo, I’m sorry, I gotta go man” he said as removed his headset turning off the game. “That’s not cool baby”, he huffed. “It’s your turn” he said as he picked you up in his lap. 

He ripped your underwear off tossing it to the side and set you on his lap so that you were touching him. He quickly undressed you, taking your shirt off tossing that too. “Mmm, I love it when you don’t wear a bra baby” he said leaning down to take you in his mouth. His tongue slipping over your nipples as he sucked. Your head fell back prepared to let him take his revenge, after all, that’s what you planned. 

His hands slipped down to your waist gripping your hips tightly as he brought you into him closer. Your core rubbing against his hardened dick. A moan flew from your mouth as you made contact. He suddenly stood up with your legs wrapped around his waist, “take my shirt off baby”. You did as he commanded. 

Leaning your naked body against him, you went to taste his neck. Licking and nipping at his soft spot while he grinds against your core. The sensation sending shockwaves through your body. He suddenly lifts you away from him and lines himself up, sinking you down on his dick. The sudden stretch making you moan as he pushes you onto him. 

“Fuck Yunho” you moaned in his ear. Grabbing your face, he pulls you into a deep kiss and gently moves your hips on him. “This is for teasing me baby” he whispered into your lips. He slammed into you hard causing you to separate from his lips. He continued to push into you harder and harder until his thirsts started to become sloppy, your climax reaching. 

“Baby, I can’t hold it” you say sloppily. He pushes you up against the wall “come for me baby, I want to feel you come on my dick”. Griping onto him you dug your nails into his back, only to make him groan and thrust into you at an unholy speed. You were coming, you could feel yourself tightening around him.

“Baby- ahh, babyyy, I’m coming.” You moaned out. Yunho’s grip on your waist becoming tighter as he followed suit, releasing his warm seed into you. You let your head fall against his shoulder, trying to catch your breath as Yunho carried you to the bed. He slowly pulled out of you as he laid you down. You watched as his dick twitch, looking up to make eye contact. “Round two baby?” You giggled as Yunho rushed on top on you.

“You don’t even have to ask.”

🎮🎮🎮


End file.
